


A plaster cast of all things pure

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: That is what a hero was meant to be. A statue of all things good and naive.





	A plaster cast of all things pure

_Too bright. Too loud. Too much. Make it stop. Please. Make it stop._

Peter crouched, eyes squeezed tight. Throat constricting, stopping his breath. His hands covering his ears, which rang violently enough to where Peter was sure his brain was shaking. Feeling the unshed tears welling up, skin heating in the assault. _Was Karen talking?_ No, well he wasn't sure because by then his eyes were rolling back into his head. His body falling in a heap. 

Karen shorted in and out, following procedure to ask if her young keeper was alright. Voice cutting in and out, not at all louder than the waves being sent their way. The live feed sparked, making the unconscious body wearing the suit wince at the small burn. Karen whimpered trying to apologize, her voice a mere static.

Tony had always out done himself, and Karen's protocols made her a genius on her own. Unable to access her feed to her creator to help her owner, she did the next best thing. All resources left hacked away on FRIDAY, the other AI made by her creator. Nothing should be able to hack into such fine work, but Tony had programmed her to do everything and anything possible to ensure the boy's safety where he could not. 

So she did.

\---

The assailant sighed happily down at the unconscious spider. He knew the little thing wouldn't be able to handle the onslaught with those increases senses. A satisfied grin lit up his lips, as he scooped the child up. He'd been watching for so long, planning to take and preserve such a magnificent and sacred gift. He'd remove the mask in the safety of his base, but for now, he was content to hoist the vigilante into a carry.

Laying the hero down on the bed of his truck, he shut the cover before hopping into the driver's seat. Stealing the red and blue clad hero away for his new purpose. Such youth and vibrancy minutes away from being preserved from this cruel earth. His strong morals and naive hope that he could clean up this earth would no longer be a far fetched dream. 

 

Only with the boy preserved in youth, he'd be a symbol of all things good. Dean Willows pulled up to his warehouse, it was run down and rusted. But the fine equipment hidden inside was worth thousands. Stepping from the red truck, in honor of the hero, his booted feet carried him across the gravel until he met the trunk.

Still blissfully asleep lay the boy, he lifted him once more. Nudging the door's open with a dirty shoe, he stepped in. Steal machines whisked the plaster in a quick whisk. 

The table in the center of the room held a foot deep bath of white plaster. A plain table lay beside it where he placed the boy, his large hands pulled the mask away. His breath catching at the sight of clear pale skin, thin soft pink lips slightly parted, long curled lashes resting gently upon soft under eyes. If he'd thought the poetic nature of Spider-Man's agility and youth was something before, it held nothing to now. Held nothing to the beautiful sacred fresh-faced boy, maskless, open and gift wrapped in red and blue.

The boy would be sanctified soon enough, a shrine for him to praise until the end of his days.

\---

Tony groaned, holding the burner phone in his hand. He couldn't bring himself to throw it away, he'd never been good at forgetting the past. Especially when he lived so many of those dark moments over and over again in his sleep. Running his free hand through his goatee, Tony stretched his back before dropping the phone onto the desk and his head into his hands.

A blip caught his attention, "FRIDAY?"

The voice that responded was not his own AI, it was Peter's. And she was hacking into FRIDAY? His head shot up, eyes wide.

_"Mask....sensory....taken....Peter.....protocal...abduction...malfuntion.."_

Tony's heart hammered in his chest, throwing the chair back as he stood. It crashes to the floor with a clang, "Karen was it?" He asked carefully as he ran for his own suit.

_"Yes...can't...unknown..."_

"Do you still have the footage before he was taken?" He questioned, suit climbing onto his skin as he flew to an exit and out into the sky above. 

Karen played the footage of before the man used the _weapon? Invention?_ That attacked Peter's and the suit's sensors. Tony watched carefully, the red truck drawing his attention. Due to the suits protocol, the license plate was already being run before he even had to move his lips.

"The truck belongs to Dean Willows, has a record of insanity and petty theft and several counts of first-degree murder. All his victim's bodies preserved in different types of industrial paste."

"Where is he doing it?" Tony bit, figuring this bastard had to have a setup. Two addresses pulled up, and Tony knew it was the rusted down warehouse that'd been purchased only two months before. This bastard had been planning this for a long time, every victim just a step closer to perfecting his method. The real target had always been Spider-Man, always been Peter.

Tony grimaced at the thought of his protege being sought after in such a way.

"Two minutes until arrival," FRIDAY announced, Karen's fidgeting warbles sounding from behind. There were no real words being said, just blips of code being mumbled and mixed with others.

\---

Dean hoisted the body up, one strong hand firmly gripping the back of Peter's neck, the other slipped under his thighs. Holding his breath he carefully stepped forward. He slowly started to lower the body, Peter's back hitting the cool white cream. Dean then carefully started dipping the boy's legs until they were fully submerged.

The hand on the back of the child's neck held firm, the boy's arms falling limp at his sides. Inch by inch he dropped the torso, the spider emblem on his chest slowly turning white as it stained with the mixture. 

Dean flinched as the door flew off its hinges. A horrid and tainted sight hovering a few feet above the ground, the metal arm held out towards him in warning.

"Don't move," He ordered, wide brown eyes staring down at Peter's tipped back head. The white liquid coating his pale throat which still had air coursing through the long column. The white suit held a moving chest, rising steadily and falling softly in a repeated rhythm. He was still breathing. 

"No, no! Go away! You're ruining him! You'll taint him with your sickness!" Dean screamed, body shaking with anger. Slightly jostling Peter's body, the tips of Peter's hair hitting the cool paste. Each strand being coated in the quickly drying blend. In his anger Peter sunk deeper, the white paste barely a centimeter from his lips. With his head tipped back, all of his hair had been consumed, it creeping up around the edges of his face. Along with his sharp jawline and over his ears.

Tony dropped his arm, he couldn't let Peter be submerged because his unconscious form would unknowingly breathe it in. His exhausted body unable to even fight back.

"Alright, I'll go," Tony lied, adjusting his thruster's. He'd just have to grab Peter before he could dunk him.

Dean's shoulder's loosened as he waited, watching as Tony rose a little higher. Not expecting him to shoot forward. Dean unwilling to let his work go unfinished dropped the spider. Tony catching him before his lips and nose could even break the surface. The white paste dripped in its thinned form onto the metal, making Tony realize he'd been planning to dunk Peter several times to complete the process. 

Tony didn't mind his suit being painted with white, his mind too occupied with the thought of it slowly going up the boy's nose and down his throat. He wouldn't die the first time, and it'd be long and painful. Uncomfortable and agonizing as the plaster would dry his throat and fall further into his organs. Poisoning and permeating him. Nothing more than a mold both inside and out.

His nose twitched, and Tony held the child close. Glaring angrily at the deranged man screaming at the top of his lungs about corruption and how he was ravaging something to pure for someone like him to handle. 

He wanted to ring the man's neck, but his mind screamed to get his child away from this lunatic before the man killed him. Tony did just that and flew them away, he could see the plaster drying on the boy's skin. It was going to be a bitch to get out of the kid's hair. Landing in front of the facility, both Happy, Pepper, and Rhodey looked shocked as he sauntered in, head plate receding to show his face.

A dipped spider held carefully in his arms, Tony looked pissed and as much as they wanted to, no one said a word. Tony was on a war path. Medical was informed and reluctantly took the boy from the man of irons arms. 

"You'll make sure he's okay won't you?" Tony asked softly, and they nodded until a doctor spoke up.

"How do we get the suit off?" 

Tony stepped forward, pressing the whited out emblem to test if it worked still. It didn't.

"Just cut it off, it can't be fixed anyways," he sighed, FRIDAY taking the liberty of ordering new materials for the next suit. They nodded, wheeling Peter's limp form away. It took three hours just to peel the suit away, some wires still active and ready to shock. The hardened suit, slightly stuck to him, skin turning red as they peeled the suit away. 

It took another three hours to remove it from his hair, them carefully scrapping strand by strand because Tony hadn't wanted to see any paste left. The boy's body shivered as they cleaned his ears and got all the leftover plaster away. Tony's leg bounced up and down as he waited patiently, a doctor explaining his senses had been so bombarded his body was trying to reset and rest.

They estimated he'd wake up in another five to ten hours.

With a quiet thank you, Tony sauntered into the dimmed room. Peter's body unnaturally still, Tony almost feared he hadn't saved Peter in time and he was stiff and stuffed like a dead pet you couldn't quite bare to live without.

Dean's words from earlier struck his worry addled mind.

_"You're ruining him! You'll taint him with your sickness!"_

Taking a seat beside the still form, he not so subtly took his wrist in his hand. Checking for a pulse, asking Peter quietly.

"I'm not ruining you, am I kiddo?" 

Peter didn't reply, but his hand did squeeze lightly. And that's all it took to silence Tony's fears, not all the way, but he could deal with the muffled noises until the boy awoke. Only then would they stop completely, because Peter looked at him as if he hung the moon. And if the kid asked, he really would have too.


End file.
